


just like this

by neufheures



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neufheures/pseuds/neufheures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Seungcheol visits Princess Jiae’s kingdom for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like this

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on loveteen-s.

“Want some?”

Jiae looks at the peeled tangerine Seungcheol just offered her. He must have taken one while they were visiting the kitchen. Whenever Seungcheol visits, Jiae always brings him to the kitchen first because he said he liked it there. He never said why, he just liked it.

Jiae takes the tangerine and splits it in half, giving the other half back to Seungcheol. He starts taking it apart one by one to devour.

It’s nearing noon, the sun is on its way to nestle on top of their heads, but none of them mind the heat as they walk by the flower beds of different kind, munching on this year’s tangerine harvest from Jiae’s kingdom. As long as they are in each other’s presence. But Jiae is always reminded of time, how little she has it with Seungcheol. He’s to return home to his kingdom after sunset, and the day comes and goes quickly these days.

Seungcheol halts his step and Jiae does the same next to him. She’s just finished her tangerine but she sees Seungcheol still has one piece in his hand. He grins, turns to her and holds the piece up. He opens his mouth with a long ‘aaah’ a signal for her to open her mouth, but she only gives him a look.

“I’m full. Come on.” Seungcheol flicks his wrist, urging Jiae to open her mouth but she shakes her head.

“How can you be full by eating half a tangerine?” she asks.

Seungcheol sighs. “You got me. I just wanted to feed you.”

Upon hearing that, Jiae furrows her eyebrows. “I’m not a puppy.” However, she finally opens her mouth and Seungcheol, with a huge grin plastered on his face, feeds her the last piece of their tangerine. “Thank you,” Jiae says while she munches on it.

It’s not long before a servant comes to tell them that lunch is about to be served. But they idle even after the servant has left, sitting on a stone bench in front of a bed of roses, just talking about everything they can think of before Seungcheol laughs at Jiae for frowning and holding her stomach after it growled. Jiae pouts, slaps his shoulder and is about to (pretend) to storm off when Seungcheol jumps to his feet, apologizing, and extends his hand to help Jiae stand.

“Why are you being gentle all of a sudden?“ Jiae cautiously asks as she takes his hand and stands up.

“What do you mean? I’m always the gentlest prince of all,” he replies. He puts his hand on the small of Jiae’s back to tell her to walk. He suddenly leans in and tilts his head, smiling at Jiae, his dimples showing. “You know that.”

Jiae blinks at him, trying to look unfazed but she just can’t keep her smile to herself anymore. So she huffs out a laugh and pokes one of his dimples as a response that, yes, she does.


End file.
